U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,404, issued Apr.21, 1992, assigned to the same assignee, a system for minimizing the escape of volatile compositions to the atmosphere is described wherein an article to be treated is placed in a chamber capable of maintaining both pressure and an effective vacuum, evacuating the chamber to remove virtually all gases, introducing into the chamber a fluid composition comprised of volatile constituents such as a solvent for treating the article, recovering the fluid and vapor components of the solvent composition following the treatment step and subsequently removing residual liquid by flushing the chamber with a drying fluid. The drying fluid is derived from the residual charge of noncondensable gas and solvent vapor within a closed loop system. The chamber is evacuated and the chamber then opened to the atmosphere for removal of the article.
In a closed perimeter system of the type contemplated herein a vapor barrier or perimeter is used to form an enclosure around a solvent consuming process to thereby prevent solvent emission and air entry into the process. The closed perimeter system is applicable to cleaning/flushing, drying, coating, degreasing/defluxing solvent cooled machining, etc. It was early recognized that the secret to avoiding solvent emission is to prevent the solvent from coming into contact with air. If allowed to mix with air inevitably some solvent will be lost to the atmosphere.
Since pressure within the enclosure is maintained at essentially room pressure, the enclosure can be very lightweight and can be as simple as a frame covered with film or as complex as a sealed skin enclosure. There is flexibility as to where the enclosure is placed to make necessary operator or maintenance access easier.
At startup the enclosure is filled with air, as solvent vapor is added due to loss from the process, gas volume increases. The solvent vapor is passed through a stripper and the gas is stored in a pressure controlling accumulator. When the volume limit of the accumulator is reached, venting from the system occurs. Gas from the exit of the stripper, having the lowest solvent vapor concentration in the system, is vented. Recovery of this small vapor loss by a carbon absorber may be used, or the solvent vapor may be destroyed to prevent its emission to the atmosphere. Gas from the enclosure is circulated to the stripper and back to the enclosure, thus forming a closed loop of circulating gas. As solvent relative humidity (SRH) rises within the closed loop its dew point decreases. The solvent dew point decreases to the temperature of the stripper (about -20.degree. F.). Any further additional solvent added by the process to the circulating gas will result in condensation of solvent to maintain a constant 90% SRH at the discharge of the stripper.
The closed perimeter system, CPS, provides a practical and relatively low cost way to significantly reduce solvent emissions. When the CPS is applied to or retrofitted to an existing solvent process such as cleaning, little, if any, process development is needed since the process will run essentially the same after application of the enclosure as before. The closed perimeter system is tolerant of process deficiencies within the enclosure. Load slugs are no problem and in some cases increase production through put and decreased solvent emission are available simultaneously. However, solvent emission from the closed loop and air entry into the closed loop does occur on introduction and removal of the article from the enclosure.